A Nighttime Encounter
by schaferdramaqueen
Summary: Maerad takes a midnight walk through Innail and finds Cadvan doing the same thing. For adrengoddess' challenge on Where the Fire Lily Grows.


For adrengoddess' challenge on _Where the Fire Lily Grows_

**Summary:** Maerad takes a midnight walk through Innail and finds Cadvan doing the same thing

**Requirements:**

-The way Maerad discovers Cadvan is by tripping and falling on top of him

-They can't kiss, but they come very, _very_ close

-Cadvan has to pin Maerad up against a wall

-It has to end with Cadvan saying, "That was quite the performance."

Enjoy!

* * *

**A Nighttime Encounter**

It was a dark night, the night before their leaving, moonless and cold; though no cloud had dared come near the vale since the defeat of the Landrost, the stars seemed distant and jealously guarded their light, spilling none to the watchers below.

Maerad couldn't sleep. She could not bear the thought that tomorrow she would have to trade Innail's much-loved walls for the strain and exposure of travel, headaches and constant alertness. But more than that, the battle with the Landrost had shocked something deep within her. Physically, she was healthy, but she felt a mental weariness that had nothing to do with the late hour.

At last, frustrated out of any fatigue, she slipped out of her bed and, tucking a warm robe around her, stepped out into the hall. She had intended to make her way to the garden, but she had gone no more than ten feet in that direction when something flickered at the corner of her eye. Frowning, she turned to investigate…and tripped headlong over something that shouldn't have been there.

With an involuntary cry, she pitched forward, hands going up instinctively to shield her face. The thing under her moved, hissed, and grabbed at her arms.

"What…Maerad! By the Light!"

It was Cadvan.

Embarrassed, Maerad rolled off him and sat up. Her head spun dizzyingly, and she prodded at a place along her hairline. If the pounding was anything to go by, she'd have a nasty bruise come morning.

Cadvan had dropped back into his habitual unfazed state. "I suppose now I shall have to explain to Malgorn why pretty girls keep falling all over me?"

Still discomfited, Maerad nonetheless laughed along and it served to dispel some of the awkwardness. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't expect anyone else to be awake."

"Neither did I." Most of Cadvan's face was hidden in shadow, but Maerad knew he would be wearing his familiar mischievous grin. "May I ask, then, to what may I credit the pleasure of your company?"

"Oh, stop it," said Maerad, certain he was teasing her. "You've probably heard me say it more than any other; if it hadn't been for the others fighting, I would have had no chance."

"Perhaps," replied Cadvan, abruptly solemn. "But perhaps not." Even in the near-blackness, she could feel his eyes on her with a strange intensity. Maerad fidgeted and plucked at the sleeve of her robe.

It was Cadvan that broke the silence between them. "Forgive me. I did not mean to burden you with weighty thoughts. I confess myself grateful to see you; there is something odd in these stars that breeds loneliness." He gestured out a large window to the left along the corridor, velvet curtains drawn back.

Wrinkling her forehead, Maerad moved in front of the glass. The window offered an almost unobstructed view of the night sky, a sight that would usually take away Maerad's breath; but now, Cadvan was right, something was off. "That _is_ strange. It's as if…" she paused.

"Yes?"

"As if their Song is shifting." Catching Cadvan's inquisitiveness, she sighed and pressed her palms to the wide stone sill. "I can't explain it better than that. I wish I could!" This last had a fragile vehemence about it that made Cadvan lift a hand towards her, though he withdrew it before she saw.

"These are matters that require a rested mind to consider," said Cadvan gently. "You should sleep…no? Then, as I fear I cannot either, will you consent to walk with me a while?" He smiled, and Maerad took the arm he offered her.

Sensing that Maerad wanted to change the subject, Cadvan launched into a long-winded reminiscence of one of his boyhood misadventures, culminating in a floor covered in broken cookware and fourteen thoroughly frightened cats; by the end of it, Maerad was gasping with mirth, clutching at him to stay upright. When it came her turn to speak, Maerad could offer no such tales, so instead she shared her observations of what she found amusing, widening her eyes in feigned innocence. Cadvan had conjured a magelight, but he knew Innail well enough to scarce need it, and Maerad was almost as proficient.

They were just agreeing upon the absurdity of autumnblossoms, which bloomed every season _but_ autumn, when they heard footsteps. Maybe it was the eeriness of a building at night, or their ponderings about the stars…in any case, they reacted not as two guests at a School but as trespassers fearing attack. Maerad grabbed for her sword, a sour pang going through her when she found it missing. She had only the time for a pang, however, for Cadvan had shoved her against the wall, his cheek pressing into her nose as he scanned their surroundings. The magelight went out. Surprised, Maerad struggled; it was uncomfortable against the stones, and she had to lean into Cadvan to keep from being crushed. Why had he done this? It was much more like him to stand and fight beside her, rather than try to shield her. No, that wasn't right- yet his actions struck her as strange. A sliver of the old resentment rose in her. She could take care of herself.

The footsteps came nearer. Cadvan pushed her flatter to the wall, blocking out even the faint glimmers she had been able to see as her vision adjusted. His presence, his body, was everywhere around her, enclosing her in a pocket of warmth and musk. In earnest, now, Maerad resisted. She couldn't seem to get any air.

This time Cadvan noticed. Pulling back slightly, enough so that she could move but that he remained between her and any assailant, he apologized. "You must believe me; I did not mean to insult you. It is still difficult to believe that you are well again."

Maerad's anger faded. "No, I should thank you. Though," she added in a lighter tone, "if you insist upon throwing me into walls, I must ask that you pick ones that are not so pointy. Ouch!"

Cadvan chuckled. "I'll do my best." His eyes searched over her face, serious. "Maerad, if you don't feel strong enough, we don't have to leave so soon…" his words trailed off. They both knew that there could be no further delay.

How, Maerad wondered, could she tell that his brow was furrowing? She could not see him- _but, _she realized, _this is not about seeing. _They were close enough so that she could feel every twitch of his features, as if they were connected at invisible points along the muscles. Never before had she had this sense, this awareness of another person's moods and thoughts and expressions. It was giddy; some part of her that would have been fear was instead…eager?

"Maerad," whispered Cadvan, and Maerad could taste the apples on his breath. Suddenly, she was conscious that they were both in their nightclothes.

"What's this, then?" The new voice cut through the fog in Maerad's brain, and Maerad realized that the footsteps had stopped. A lantern was thrust up to Cadvan's face. Blinded, he staggered back, and Maerad took the chance to comb her hair forward, concealing her profile.

"Cadvan!" the stranger sounded surprised. "Of all people…I didn't expect _you_!" Delightedly, the man (for it _was_ a man) clapped Cadvan on the shoulder. "Well, it's about time!"

A spot at the base of Cadvan's jaw jumped; his cheekbones seemed to draw together. Maerad recognized the signs of great anger and huddled deeper into the shadows.

"And who's the lucky lady?" The lantern spun around to Maerad. Panicking, she did the only thing she could think of; she screamed and whipped her head from side to side, jerking her arms as if they were on strings. Pretending to be mad had worked once before to conceal her identity, and while she wasn't sure why she needed to stay hidden, she knew that she didn't want to be recognized by this man.

Thankfully, Cadvan picked up on her intent. "Calm down, woman," he said, shooting a furious glance at the intruder. "I'd just gotten her quiet!"

The man's mouth fell open. He seemed to realize he'd made a mistake. "Wha-"

Maerad screeched again and launched herself at him, flailing. Her fist caught him with a satisfying _smack!_ against the cheekbone. Howling, the man dropped the lantern; it did not extinguish, and the three became specters in a garish light.

"Back! Woman, back!" Cadvan's hand had appeared on her elbow in a semblance of restraint; easily, Maerad threw it off and continued attacking the man, knocking his feet out from under him. With a stream of curses he fled down the corridor, Maerad's shrieks chasing him all the way.

When she was sure he was out of earshot, Maerad sighed and drooped against Cadvan. "I hope that was the right thing to do," she said worriedly.

Cadvan burst out laughing. "The right thing? Maerad, that was brilliant! _He_ won't be going on any more midnight walks for a while!"

"You really think it worked that well?" Touching the inside of her wrist to her forehead, Maerad smiled. Her veins hummed with leftover excitement.

"Better." Cadvan turned to the way they had come, his fingertips on the small of Maerad's back. "But I think now it would be prudent to disappear. I can hardly assume that that foolish man will go quietly to his bed- after all," he said, nudging Maerad good-naturedly, "That was quite the performance."

.

**Meh, I dunno how well I like this one. I wanted to have another sentence *glares*. Well, review! Please? Pretty pretty please? C'mon, guys, M/C are too amazing to ignore them!**


End file.
